Network interface units are telecommunication transmission equipment that a network service provider, such as a telephone operating company or long distance carrier, places between their lines and the customer's lines. The network interface units provide a demarcation point for legal tariff issues.
Network interface units are typically stored on a shelf assembly which also provides for the Local Exchange Carrier (LEC) facility connections and the Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) connections which are made via a customer interface module attached to the shelving assembly. Such a shelving assembly is typically mounted in some location at the customer's business. However, many locations where the shelving assembly is mounted can be difficult to access from one or more sides due to space restrictions or obstructions on the mounting surface. This presents a problem in that mounting can be very difficult or additional space may be required to provide access to the shelf assembly and the connections thereto, as well as for the wiring of the connectors. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a compact shelving assembly which is flexible in mounting options.
Prior art network interface unit shelf assemblies provide a single, fixed customer interface module along the top or bottom of the shelf. While this helps for mounting the shelf in a corner, additional wall space is required at the top and bottom for access to the connectors and wiring. Prior art network interface unit shelf assemblies that provide a single, fixed customer interface unit along one side prevents the shelf assembly from being mounted in the corner. Additionally, such known prior art network interface unit shelf assemblies typically include panels which contain a door or panel which swings open to provide access to the network interface units. Such doors or panels require additional space for mounting the shelf assembly to allow for proper access to the network interface units and the shelf assembly.
The present invention, however, solves the problems of mounting a network interface unit shelf assembly in a location where prior art shelf assemblies cannot be mounted. The present invention provides for a multi-positionable customer interface module, as well as a cover which can be removed by lifting straight out.